A question of trust republished
by sarcain
Summary: Can Veronica trust Logan enough for their relationship to work? LoVe and some WeeVer. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"That's the Ronnie I know. Breaking and entering is a felony, you know." Logan smirked at Veronica's back as she jumped, obviously startled. "Oh, sorry to scare you. What was I thinking? Who walks into their own room without knocking?"

Veronica turned quickly from Logan's dresser and tried her best not to look guilty. She had watched him leave 10 minutes before and hadn't been expecting him for at least another couple of hours.

"Sorry Logan, I didn't think you would be here." She said, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear.

"That is more than obvious Ronnie. I really doubt that you wanted to stop playing your little game of phone tag" the smirk slipped from his face. "I think that it's _your_ turn to leave a message on my phone. _I_ made one only a few hours..." He stopped suddenly and glared at her. "That's why you're here isn't it? You got my message and knew I would be with Duncan" it wasn't a question.

"Logan…"she started, in a seductive tone.

"No! Don't _Logan_ me. Don't give me that look, and expect me to forget everything just to kiss you!" He raked a hand through his hair and laughed ruefully. "It works too well" he muttered.

Veronica walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After briefly trying to stop her, Logan sighed and buried his face in her hair. His arms nestled around her waist as she cuddled closer. He could already feel his anger fading away and made an attempt to keep it.

"You can't do this to me anymore Mars" he said trying and failing to unwrap her arms from his neck. "If all I wanted was a fuck buddy, then I would find someone whose father doesn't carry a gun".

She winced when he referred to her as_ Mars_. He only called her that when he was really angry. Snuggling closer despite his stiffness she lightly bit on his earlobe. He gasped and clutched her hips. It had been more than a week since he has touched her.

"Don't worry Logan" she said jokingly. "I still respect you".

His laugh got past his lips before he knew it. She could always get around him. It would be the jabs or the touches, but either way, she always got him. Suddenly it didn't really matter that she had been avoiding him. All that mattered is that she was with him now.

"In case you were curious," he said as he walked her backwards to his bed. "Duncan had to cancel. So we have the afternoon completely to ourselves". Her knees hit the bed and she fell back with him following her down. Her laughter was like music to him.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he would never have let her leave if he would have been awake. He rolled over and threw his arm over his eyes. What was she looking for? At that thought he bounced to his feet and went over to his dresser where she had been standing when he had caught her earlier. It looked like it always did. Messy. He swore in frustration. He knew that the only way he would find out what she was up to, was if she told him herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Veronica struggled with guilt as she drove to her father's office. She felt horrible for leaving Logan in the dark this way. She knew how vulnerable he was. But she also knew that he would disapprove of what she was doing. She still remembered his reaction the last time.

"_**What the hell are you doing with him Mars?" he said furiously, somehow managing to keep his voice from rising to hysterical. "He gets into trouble and you go running to his salvation?"**_

"_**Logan, it wasn't his fault" Veronica pleaded with him to understand. "Someone vandalized the school last night and they were blaming him for it".**_

"_**I don't give a fuck!" he yelled. Pacing a few steps away from her and returning, while swearing under his breath, he managed to get control of himself. Barely. "Why the hell did you have to call her anyway, eh Paco?" he asked the silent figure standing next to Veronica in the school parking lot.**_

_**Weevil just stood there and watched with a calm detachment on his face. "Keep digging Echolls. The hole I'm going to bury you in isn't quite big enough yet".**_

_**Logan smirked. "So, you're leaning towards being a gardener then? I always knew your family was bred towards serving their betters".**_

_**Weevil was about to go for Logan's throat when Veronica cut in. "Grow up Logan" she said, giving him a disgusted look. "Come on Eli". When she made a move towards her car Logan grabbed her arm.**_

"_**You're leaving with him?" he asked incredulously. She shook off his hand and walked off, pointedly keeping silent. Weevil followed. "FINE!" he yelled after them and stalked off.**_

It had taken them days to get over that little speed bump, Veronica thought ruefully. It had involved many apologies and promises from both sides. Logan wouldn't insult her friends, and she wouldn't let them insult him. It had been working out so far, but she didn't think that the tense truce between Logan and Eli would stand up against any real conflict.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Weevil waited at his bike for Veronica to show. She was already late and his mind was playing tricks on him. What if she changed her mind? She had had to go to Logan's for her chemistry textbook and he could have caught her there. Weevil knew that Veronica hadn't told Logan about what they were doing, and he worried that when Logan did find out he would pressure Veronica to stop until she caved. He didn't breathe easy until he heard the familiar sound of her car pulling up. He made a mental note to check under the hood later,as he got up to greet her.

"Veronica Mars. So what is this, you trying to be fashionably late or something?" he grinned. "Because you know, I'm already hot for you".

Veronica chuckled as she got out of her car. "Oh _Eli_" she said in a fake southern accent. "You do know how to flatter a girl" she added an eyelash flutter for affect. He shared in her laugh as they made their way into her father's office.

"No really, why were you late? I was getting worried" he asked seriously. Veronica sobered instantly and touched his arm lightly.

"I didn't mean for you to. I just lost track of time that's all". She moved away and bounced down onto the couch and opened her bag. Weevil stood there for a second and thought for the millionth time how much of lucky bastard Echolls was.

"How did it go?" he asked, joining her on the couch. "Was he there?" She avoided his eyes at his question and he got his answer. "So I guess that's how you lost track of time then" he said bitterly.

"Eli…" she started then sighed. "Let's get started, okay?" The look she gave him begged for forgiveness. His look did the same. He knew where their relationship stood, and had even accepted it. So why was he still pushing her? He swore under his breath and they got down to business.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'm going to tell him about this tonight" Veronica told Weevil after they had finished for the night. He looked up at her from his reading and just kept looking. "It isn't fair for me to do this to him" she continued in a rushed voice. "If he found out by himself he would feel betrayed. It would be like Lilly all over again. And I…I couldn't do that to him" she ended in a quiet voice.

"It's okay Veronica" he smiled at her sadly. "You do what you think is best". He got up then and walked to the door. Before he opened it he turned back to her. "He's one lucky bastard. And if he ever forgets it, you know where to find me". He left then, without waiting for her answer.

"Yeah Eli" she answered under her breath. "I will always know where to find you".

Logan was just making himself something to eat for supper when she called. "Hello?" he asked, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he cut up some vegetables.

"Logan. Hi, umm, can I come over?" Veronica's voice filtered through the receiver to his ear. He stopped cutting and put the knife down, carefully taking the receiver from his shoulder to his hand.

"What, no more B & E's?" he joked lightly. Veronica chuckled to him from the phone. "Do you plan on staying this time? Because I can make a dinner for two instead of for one" he offered with only a hint of censure in his tone.

"Sorry about this afternoon Logan. I had plans but I didn't want to wake you" she apologized. She was gathering her things to leave the office as she spoke.

"I don't suppose you planned to share those plans with me?" he asked hopefully. She smiled into her phone at his boy-like tone. He was at his most charming when he was like this. She made her way out and locked the door behind her.

"Actually, that's the reason I wanted to talk to you. But I would rather it not be over the phone". She paused. "If I stay for supper or not will be up to you, when I finish" she hung up quietly and got in her car. As she started it up she noticed that the engine turned easier and smiled while she thought of Eli.

Logan was on the other end of the phone listening to dial tone. When he hung up it was with determination. He pointedly got out more food for Veronica. If she thought he was going to let her go she had another thing coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

He walked out to meet her at the door as she drove up. He smiled as she jogged up to him from her car. He folded her into his arms as she approached. Breathing in her scent he just stood there with her for a minute.

"Let's go in. Everything is ready" Logan said, taking her hand a leading her through the door and towards the dining room. They went through the motions of setting the table silently. When they were sitting and about to eat Veronica told him.

"Jesus, Ronnie" Logan stuttered, gaping at Veronica from across the table. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No Logan, I am _not_ kidding" Veronica glared at him. "What exactly about this situation is so unbelievable?" she ended with acid sweetness.

"The part about Weevil knowing how to read" Logan snarked, chuckling lightly. When Veronica scowled at him he burst out laughing. "That's what you wanted to tell me?" he asked between sniggers.

"Yes. Though judging by your reaction, I was worried about nothing" she said wryly, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hell, if Paco wants help in school, then I'll pay for the tutor myself" Logan smiled. Relief was coursing through him. He wasn't going to lose her.

"That is a very…generous offer Logan. But I don't think that _Eli_ would be comfortable with a tutor. I'll help him myself". She began eating the stir-fry he had made for them. Now that she had told him, the nervous energy that had been in her stomach had changed back into her appetite.

"What do you mean, you'll do it yourself?" Logan frowned. "How do I know that this isn't Weevil's plan to get closer to you?" he asked, eyes narrowing as she guiltily avoided looking at him. "He made a move on you already, didn't he?" he said, voice rising. His eyes widened as understanding dawned. "So that's why you didn't want to tell me". He pushed back from the table and stalked into the kitchen. Veronica wasn't far behind him.

"Logan! Nothing happened" she cried out, catching at his arm. He brushed her fingers off and turned, hurt, angry eyes piercing her.

"You left me this afternoon, for him?" he accused, his voice rising. "You've been avoiding me for the past week, FOR HIM?" he ended screaming and turning quickly, he punched the wall. The pain rushed through him as Veronica gasped in shock. She tried to take his hand but he snatched towards his chest, cursing.

"God Logan!" Veronica cried. "Your hand is bleeding". She took a hold of his wrist then, despite his mumbled protests. His knuckles were scraped, and noting the impression he had left on the wall, she thought they would be bruised before too long. "I am sure that the wall is suitably impressed with your manliness" she said coldly. But her touch on his hand was gentle as she led him to the sink and cleaned off the blood.

"See Ronnie?" he said in his little-boy voice. "I need you to take care of me too". He used his free hand to run his fingers through the ends of her hair. Veronica melted.

"Logan" she sighed. "No matter how Eli feels about me, I will still love you" she said, looking into his eyes. His fingers tightened in her hair and he pulled her lips to his.

"I love you Ronnie" he whispered against her lips. "Veronica Mars" he continued. "You are the love of my life". The quiet sincerity in his voice left her floored. A little part of her had always thought that he never stopped feeling that way about Lilly.

"Right back at you, big boy" she said lightly, pinching his butt. She chuckled when he yelped and accepted his kiss eagerly. "Right back at you".


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"So" Keith started. "Ate over at Logan's last night huh?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant. It was Sunday and Veronica had just come in from walking Backup. Keith had been sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when she strolled in, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, dad" she laughed. She and Logan had been dating pretty seriously for a couple of months, but Keith still couldn't get used to it. Veronica thought that his interest was more than just his usual overprotecting self. He had never really gotten over finding out about Logan through Lamb. She tried to remember that whenever he got like this. It helped stop her from losing her mind. Keith looked a little sheepish at her laugh, but kept pushing.

"You haven't been out with him for the past week and I thought something might have happened" he said. Veronica rolled her eyes, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. "And you know that you can always talk to me" he continued.

"And you would be able to stop yourself from yelling out 'DUMP HIM' every time he was mentioned?" she asked sceptically. At his wry smile, she laughed. "Exactly. But don't worry, I _will_ talk to Alicia". Keith smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. They had a date that night and he was really looking forward to it. He was planning on proposing. His divorce from Lianne was going to be official at midnight and that was when he was going to pop the question. They had talked about it already and he was almost positive about the answer. The part of him that wasn't positive was sweating it though.

"Veronica. There is something that I have to tell you" he started seriously. Veronica took in the tone of his voice and knew he wasn't joking around anymore. She nodded her head and sat, waiting for him to continue. "I told you already that the divorce is coming through tonight, right?" he asserted.

"Yeah" she said hesitantly, not knowing what was coming next. He had been acting a little quiet recently and she suddenly had a scary thought. What if he was regretting it? No way, she thought. He loves Alicia. Then it occurred to her. "Are you going to propose to Alicia?" she asked, her eyes wide. Keith sucked in his breath in surprise. How had she known? Then he laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you figured it out" he said, interrupted by her shriek. She jumped up and went over to give him a big hug. Tears formed in Keith's eyes as he enjoyed it. He couldn't imagine having a daughter he was more proud of. "I'm going to do it tonight" he said. Veronica looked up at him with a smile.

"Are your knees knocking yet?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. She was so happy for her dad. He and Alicia had been through so much because of her and she was glad that it hadn't stopped them from being together. After her mother had left, it had become obvious to Veronica that her family was never going to be the same again. Alicia was great and having Wallace as a brother was going to be a real kick. Veronica smiled wickedly at that.

"My knees knocking is funny to you?" Keith asked, noticing her growing smile. They stopped hugging and returned to their seats, smiling stupidly at each other.

"I was thinking about Wallace actually" Veronica laughed. At the mention of Alicia's oldest son Keith smiled. Keith had gotten close to both boys in the past four months and was optimistic when it came to their reaction. "He will be so happy and scared at the same time" Veronica explained. Keith frowned at that.

"_Scared_?" he asked.

"He knows me too well to think that I will be an easy sister to live with" she answered. Their laughter echoed through the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"That's great Ronnie!" Logan said over the phone. "Just think, he'll be too busy planning the wedding to try and convince you to leave me" he snarked. Veronica's laughter floated over the phone lines to him. "When will he let you know?" he asked.

"I don't think it will be tonight" she answered wryly. Logan smiled. His plans for tonight were getting better and better. He was standing naked in his room picking out what to wear that day. She had phoned right as he was coming out of the shower and filled him in as he towelled off.

"So I guess that means I'm in the clear to come over and ravish you" he said in fake Italian accent. Veronica giggled and thought about it. Unfortunately she couldn't say yes. Being with Logan would be the icing on her wedding cake of a day. She lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling as they talked.

"You can't" she sighed. "I told Wallace I would help him watch his little brother tonight". Logan groaned and fell back on his bed with the cordless. Maybe his night wouldn't be so good after all. "If I could get out of it I would Logan" she said, hearing his groan and holding back one of her own.

"Why did we only _talk_ last night?" Logan whined. He was already a little hot from thinking about her in the shower, and hearing her voice was not helping the situation. "Can you come over now?" he asked, his hopes rising again.

"I have to stay here and wait for a package for my dad" she mumbled, sounding as disappointed as he felt. Logan groaned again. No relief was in sight for him. "We will see each other at school at least" she said in a placating voice. He wasn't satisfied though.

"We will see each other at _lunch_" he emphasized. "Lunch at Neptune High isn't exactly the most romantic atmosphere. All those people staring and fainting over my fantastic physique" he ended, heaving a theatrical sigh. Veronica snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Pointing and laughing is more like it" she snarked. Logan made an insulted sound in the back of his throat and Veronica laughed. At that moment the call waiting started up. "There's someone on the other line Logan" she said. "I'll be right back". She switched over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Veronica Mars" a familiar voice said. A curl of excitement started in her stomach. Something about the way Eli said her name like that, it gave her shivers. _No,_ she said sternly to herself. Logan gives her shivers, _not_ Eli.

"Hey Eli" she said quickly, trying to sound casual. If he even _suspected_ that she was attracted to him, he would take advantage of it. That would mean losing Eli, or losing Logan. Neither option sounded good to her. She cared about them both. "What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to know how it went last night" he answered. "Did Echolls give you any problems?" Veronica rolled her eyes at that. He was probably hoping Logan had been upset.

"I have someone on the other line. Hold on a minute" she stalled, switching back to Logan. "Logan?"

"Hey Ronnie. I thought you were going to forget about me" he joked. If they couldn't hang out today, he wanted to at least talk to her for a while. "At least I had time to plan out what dirty things to say when we start the phone sex" he continued.

"Sorry. That will have to wait for next time" she laughed. He frowned. "I have to take this call". Suspicions started brewing in Logan's mind. They had talked about trust last night, but he still felt threatened when it came to Weevil.

"Who is it?" he asked, not able to keep the accusation out of his voice. She sighed on the other end of the phone. Apparently he had not gotten past this situation. She decided not to push things.

"It is only Wallace" she lied. "We're going to make plans for tonight. See you tomorrow" she ended lightly. She switched over to Eli.

"I love you too" he said to dial tone. He moved off his bed, hanging up the phone. He picked up his pants from the floor and took out his cell phone. Searching through his directory he found the number he wanted. Pressing SEND, he put the phone to his ear. It started ringing. His jaw clenched in rage, his empty hand making a fist. On the third ring the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Wallace answered, breathlessly.

"Hey Wallace. Running a marathon?" Logan asked, trying to hold on to his light tone. His mind was filled with too many scenarios for it to be easy.

"Logan, man. You just got me out of the bathroom." Wallace laughed. "I thought it would be Veronica calling about tonight. We had plans to see a movie with my brother, but he has a test on Monday that he has to study for" he explained. Since the new school year had started Logan and Wallace had seen so much of each other with Veronica that they had become friends. Wallace felt comfortable talking to the man that his best friend was in love with. Not to mention the lecture Veronica had given him when he had tried ignoring the 09er.

"So your plans are cancelled then?" Logan asked slowly. He moved to lean on the wall next to him. He wanted to brace his suddenly weak legs.

"As soon as I phone Veronica and tell her" Wallace said. Logan began formulating a plan. "Do you want me to tell her that you know?" Wallace asked.

"NO!" Logan answered vehemently. He controlled his voice and continued. "I want to surprise her tonight" he said calmly. Inside he was falling apart. He would surprise her alright. Probably in the arms of that piece of shit. His eyes closed tightly as the pain of that thought struck him.

"No problem" Wallace answered. "You have fair warning though. She never liked surprises" Wallace warned. Logan laughed a bitter laugh as he hung up. His laughter turned into sobs as he curled into himself and slid down the wall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Veronica tried to phone him all day. Wallace had cancelled their plans early this morning, and she wanted to know if Logan's offer would still be open. He never answered her messages. She was starting to get a little worried. Even when they were fighting they still left messages. Usually it would be a curt 'I'm fine', but it was enough to reassure each other that everything was safe. They had gotten into the habit after Logan's father had been arrested. He had been in a panic until he had known she was safe. And Veronica had been shaken to hear that he had almost jumped off the bridge. They had sworn to not worry each other like that again. But now she was worried.

At 7:00 that night she even went by his house, but there was no answer. Driving home in frustration, she nearly jumped when her cell rang. She hurriedly answered it. "Hello?" she asked, her voice betraying her anxiety.

"Veronica?" Weevil said, noticing her tone. "What's wrong?" he asked in a commanding tone. She felt a mixture of relief and disappointment at hearing his voice. It wasn't Logan phoning to say that he was fine, but Weevil would be able to help her. Weevil was always able to take care of a situation that way. She always felt safe with him.

"Eli. I don't know where Logan is" she said slowly, trying to keep calm. It would be easy for her to break down with Weevil there to help. But she couldn't break down now, she had to find Logan. "He always phones me to leave messages, but there hasn't been one since morning. I am so worried, and he knows how I would feel so he would call me if he cou..." she rambled, her voice getting higher and higher as she spoke.

"Slow down babe" Eli interrupted. "Logan is fine. He is fine and you will see him tomorrow". He said it slowly and confidently. Veronica took a deep breath and took comfort in Weevil's words.

"But why hasn't he phoned? And where is he? I have been looking for him everywhere" she ended on a sob. Weevil's heart squeezed painfully as he listened. Echolls would pay for hurting her like this. He promised that to himself. Then he heard a car horn blare from the phone and icy fear chilled Weevil's spine.

"Veronica, are you driving now?" he asked urgently.

"Yes" she answered weakly between sobs. Weevil swore under his breath and stood quickly from his grandmother's steps. He had just finished a paper for English and had wanted to talk to her about it. She had helped him a lot together introduction that morning when he had called. He had gone outside for privacy when he called her.

"Veronica, listen to me. You need to pull over right now, okay?" he ordered her, fear making sweat break out on his forehead as he jogged to where his bike was parked. He heard her mumble something and hoped that meant yes. "Are you doing it?" Silence. "VERONICA!" he yelled into the phone.

"I pulled over Eli. I pulled over just like you said". Eli closed his eyes in relief and straddled his bike.

"Where are you babe?" he asked softly. Veronica's breath hitched on another sob when she heard him. He was going to come get her. He would make everything all right again.

"I am at a gas station on the way into town from Logan's" she answered. "Do you know where that is?" she asked uncertainly. She didn't think she was up to giving directions.

"You just wait there for me babe. I'm on my way" he said turning off his cell and speeding off into the night.

Veronica was still crying softly in the driver's seat of her car as he pulled up. Getting off his bike and walking to her door, Weevil knocked on her window. She didn't jump. She had heard his bike and had known it would be him. He had gotten there quickly and she suspected that he had sped the whole way. She unlocked her door and stepped out. He took her into his arms gently and held her until she stopped crying.

"I 'm so embarrassed" she mumbled into his collar as he continued to hold her. "I started to panic, and I couldn't stop" she explained in as subdued voice. Weevil tightened his hold on her for a moment before he let her go.

"It's okay Veronica" he said with a small smile. Veronica couldn't help noticing how he had switched back to using her name. She missed the small endearment he had used to calm her. She missed the feeling of his arms around her as well. She shivered in the cool night air and hugged herself. Weevil noticed and shrugged out of his leather jacket. As he settled the jacket on her shoulders she snuggled into the warmth and breathed in his scent. "So, you're not worried anymore?" he asked doubtingly.

"Still worried, not so much panicked anymore" she joked lightly. He chuckled quietly and leaned against the side of her car. He looked at her until she felt like continuing. "We always phone each other" she started, then took a breath. "Ever since we both nearly died on the same night, we have made sure that the other person knew that we were safe. Even when we were mad about something. But he hasn't phoned, and we weren't even fighting" she said confusedly. She leaned next to him on the car.

"He probably lost track of time or something" Weevil said as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She relaxed her neck until her head was settled in the crook between his neck and shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head silently. "There isn't anything that you can do until tomorrow Veronica. He will be at school and probably ready with a thousand apologies" Weevil said reassuringly. Inside though, he was fuming. It didn't matter how much that prick apologized, he was still getting a few bones broken.

Logan was drunk. Or nearly there at least. That was why he was being driven home by Duncan at 7:45 at night. His head rested on the passenger-side window of his X-Terra as the world blurred past. After crying everything out, all Logan had wanted to do was numb himself. He wouldn't be able to face Veronica any other way. He had searched the house for alcohol for an hour, but there wasn't any. Veronica had been systematically sobering him up for month now. Apparently she had succeeded. He didn't even have any goddamned wine! After that he had taken his search to the road, going first to Duncan's house. Duncan had taken one look at him and tried to talk him out of it. Tried to talk him out of something before he even knew what it was. Logan laughed drunkenly at that now.

"What's so funny?" Duncan asked from the driver's seat. Logan was suddenly so tired of Duncan's good little boy routine. He was tired of the disappointed looks and all of the little comments. If he wanted to get drunk, he fucking would!

"You think you're so smart, don't you Kane?" Logan smirked nastily. "If you're so smart then why did I get Veronica and you got nothing?" he spat out. Duncan's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he envisioned strangling Logan.

"The problem seems to be Veronica's taste, not my intelligence" Duncan replied silkily. Logan laughed harshly at that.

"God, Doughnut" Logan said, using lily's old nickname for her brother. "You don't know how right you are". His words slurred as he started crying again. The fight was out of him again. The image of Veronica in Weevil's arms was running through his head. He thought he was going to puke.

"Jesus Logan. What the hell happened to you?" Duncan asked in disgust. After trying to talk Logan out of a binge, he had decided to go with him to make sure he didn't drive drunk. The more Logan got drunk, the more he said he wanted to go see Veronica. The only way Duncan could get him out of the bar was to say that was where they were going. Logan was too out of it to notice as they drove, but they were heading back to his house. Duncan wanted Logan to sleep it off before he started bugging Veronica. Now though, he started to look for somewhere to pull over. Logan was looking a little green in the face, and Duncan didn't want puke all over him. He noticed a gas station up ahead and started pulling in.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Duncan pulled over just in time. Logan bolted from his seat and threw up on the grass. Duncan walked around the hood of the X-Terra as Logan heaved. Duncan handed Logan a breath mint with a little smile on his face. Logan popped it into his mouth with a self-effacing laugh. He was about to thank Duncan with an insult when he saw something he would never forget. Veronica was in Weevil's arms. His mind shut down then. He started thinking out of pure rage and anguish.

Veronica was just calming down when she heard her name being called. It sounded like Logan, in a rage. She looked up quickly to see him bearing down on her and Weevil from where his X-Terra was parked. Her heart lifted at seeing him safe. She didn't care if he was angry as long as he was safe. She left Weevil's arms before he could stop her and went quickly to Logan.

"Logan" she cried throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. He stood there looking down at her, his mouth gaping. He was confused, hurt and angry, and she just expects it to go away because of a hug! He pushed her away angrily. "Logan, why didn't you answer my messages?" she yelled at him. Her relief had changed into a rage of her own. "I was so worried about you, you...you idiot!" she shrieked, pushing him back a step. That woke him up quickly from his stupor.

"You didn't look too worried a minute ago you little slut" he spat at her, grabbing her arms and shaking her. Weevil took a menacing step forward. "Back off Paco" Logan said harshly, quickly releasing Veronica's arms. "I'm not going to hurt the little bitch". Veronica started crying then. Weevil turned her into his arms again and started speaking to her quietly in Spanish. Logan wanted to rip her out of his arms, but he couldn't move. Veronica hardly ever cried in front of other people. His heart wrenched as he heard her sobs. Weevil walked her over to where Duncan was standing. Duncan put his arm around her shoulders and led her to back to her car.

Turning from her to where Logan stood, Weevil snarled "You bastard! Do you know how much you hurt her today?" he continued, ignoring the unbelieving look on Logan's face. "She was crying so hard that she nearly got in a car accident. If I hadn't have phoned her when I did, she probably wouldn't have made it home".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked. "I didn't do anything".

"That's the point Echolls. You didn't phone her to tell her you were okay" Weevil said it slowly in the way you would speak to children or the mentally handicapped. "She got so worried that she went looking for you. But surprise, surprise. _You_ weren't anywhere to be found". He sneered at Logan's obvious tipsiness. "I guess I know where she should have looked". Logan shook his head, trying to clear it. She had been worried about him and crying? Why was that all wrong?

"She wasn't talking to Wallace" he said finally, grasping on to that fact as if it was his life preserver in a tidal wave. Veronica heard him from where she stood and walked up slowly. Duncan stayed out of her way and let her approach the two men alone.

"That's what this is about?" she asked incredulously. "You did all this to me because I wasn't talking to Wallace?" her voice had gotten more and more quiet as she spoke. "Did you even bother to listen to my messages? Or did you just write me off as a cheating whore?" He flinched at her words but she kept going. "But I already know the answer to that, don't I Logan?" she said looking at him until he met her gaze. "I lied to you because I knew you were jealous of Eli. I didn't want you to freak out again" she took a steadying breath. "It was wrong for me to do that, and I am sorry. But I can't do this anymore. I can't wonder if you're dead or just pissed at me. I can't _wonder_ if you'll trust me or insult me. I can't... I just can't handle this kind of pain anymore" she said it quietly.

"Ronnie" Logan started, panic sounding in his voice. "We both made mistakes and..." Veronica cut him off with a raised hand. She shook her head sadly and he could see the tears in her eyes. That was when he noticed how swollen they were. What Weevil had said finally struck home. Logan's heart almost stopped. He had hurt her. His Ronnie.

"Goodbye Logan". He heard her words down to his very soul. Memories flooded his mind:

_**Veronica laughing as Logan chased her down the beach, Backup's barking added to the mix.**_

_**Veronica looking up into his eyes and telling him that she loved him.**_

_**Veronica gasping as he brought her to pleasure for the first time. **_

_**Veronica holding him as he finally came to terms with his mother's death.**_

_**Veronica walking away from the pool house after pushing him for information about the night Weevil's money had been stolen. He had watched her walk away and had craved her.**_

_**Veronica giving him footage of Lily for the memorial. Her eyes had softened and they had shared a moment he had cherished secretly for months after.**_

_**Veronica looking up at him with wounded eyes as he blamed her for choosing her father over her friends.**_

_**Veronica, laughing at one of his jokes as Lily tried to talk Duncan into doing something dangerous.**_

_**And finally, Veronica as a young girl in her soccer uniform. She had smiled at him. Smiled without asking for his father's autograph like most kids did.**_

"Goodbye Veronica" he said hoarsely, to her retreating form.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Veronica, honey" Keith called out. He had just got home from his night out with Alicia. It was early and Veronica's car was still there, so she hadn't gone to school yet. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news. Alicia had said yes! Judging by Veronica's reaction yesterday she wouldn't be too surprised though, he thought ruefully. "Veronica?" he called again. There was still no answer. Keith frowned. It wasn't that early. Veronica was always up by now. He listened for the shower, but the apartment was quiet. His hand automatically went to where his weapon was. He had been a cop too long for it not to. He walked slowly to her room and saw that the door was open. Looking in, his hand clenched on his gun at what he saw. "What the hell is going on!" he asked furiously. His voice was loud enough to wake Veronica up and she bolted to her feet.

"Dad, it isn't what you think" she said quickly, holding her hands up in a calming gesture. Just then the man on her bed groaned and woke up.

Logan's head was aching. He groaned and tried not to wake up. He failed. Cracking one eye open slowly he peered around the room. It was empty. No Duncan and no Veronica. He covered his face with his hands as last night came back to him. No Veronica. He felt tears start to form and rubbed them away quickly. He wasn't going to cry anymore. That wasn't the way to win her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"So why don't you explain this to me" Keith said slowly, obviously trying to keep a hold of his temper. He was sitting at the table with a coffee mug in his hands. Veronica sat across from him with her own mug. After some yelled threats and panicked explanations, Veronica had managed to talk her father into starting the coffee and letting her explain.

"It started yesterday actually" Veronica began. Keith's eyebrows rose at that. "I lied to Logan about something and he freaked out about it" she continued. Keith snorted. That sounds like Logan all right.

"I don't see what this has to do with Weevil being in your bed" Keith said impatiently. Veronica shook her head.

"I know that it's a little hard to wrap your mind around" she laughed nervously. Keith didn't join in and the sound faded quickly. "We fought. Logan and I." she said, taking a breath. "Then I broke up with him". That was when tears started falling down Veronica's cheeks. Keith got up and moved around the table, giving her a big hug and holding on while she cried.

"This doesn't get you off the hook, you know" he said into her hair. Veronica laughed weakly. She raised her head from Keith's shoulder and sniffed. "Where does Weevil come in?" he asked her gently.

"He was there when I… broke up with Logan. He stayed with me through the night because I wasn't sure I would be all right alone" she explained. Keith nodded slowly. "Nothing happened" she said quickly. "We just fell asleep. We were talking and then we fell as…"

"I understand Veronica" Keith interrupted. He ran a hand over her hair and kissed her forehead. Shifting away from her, he went back to his seat. "I just wish you would have phoned me"

Veronica laughed at that. "And tear you away from your fiancée? I wouldn't dream of it". Keith smiled.

"You seem pretty sure that she said yes" he said. He took a drink of his coffee and grimaced. It had gone ice cold as they had sat there. He pushed it away in disgust.

"She loves you and you love her" Veronica answered seriously. Keith looked up at her and his heart broke a little. "Sometimes that is all you need". Keith started to go comfort her again when she jumped up. "God, what time is it?" She looked at her watch and shrieked. "I'm late!" She ran to her room, leaving Keith to watch her leave and worry.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Veronica slipped into her English class a half an hour later. She tried to make it to her seat without being noticed, but the teacher caught her.

"Miss Mars, you're late" she said. Veronica winced and turned to look at the older women. She could feel the other student's eyes watching her as she answered.

"Sorry Mrs. Stolberg. I lost track of time" she explained. Mrs. Stolberg's eyebrow rose, but she nodded and continued on her lecture. Veronica sighed in relief and sat down. As the teacher drowned on about Shakespeare, Veronica glanced around the class. No Weevil. Veronica frowned. He was probably still on his way here if he had gone home from her house. Guilt ate at her for the rest of the class. He hadn't had the chance to give in the paper he had worked so hard on. When the bell rang the students filed out quickly. Veronica was just leaving her seat when Weevil walked in.

"Mrs. Stolberg. I'm so sorry about missing your class" he began, glancing quickly at Veronica. "I lost track of time". Veronica blushed as the teacher looked at her quickly with appraising eyes.

"Well Mr. Navarro, you weren't the only one. Veronica also had the same problem. I wonder if there is a connection?" She asked, switching her look back to Weevil. He didn't blush.

"Only connection is that Veronica helped me last night with my paper" he answered straight-faced. He took the paper from his bag and handed it to her. She scanned it before looking up at him. "I won't miss class again" he promised.

"Make sure you don't" she answered. Looking back at Veronica she smiled. "You're going to be late for another class Miss Mars" she said. Veronica laughed nervously and joined Weevil at the door. They left together.

"She's nicer than she looks" Weevil said as he walked her to her next class. She was a little surprised that he knew she had chemistry. He didn't take it. But Logan did. Veronica suddenly stopped in her tracks. Weevil looked down at her in question.

"I have chemistry next" she whispered. People in the hall were swerving around them as they made it to their classes. More than a few of them were giving them dirty looks for holding up traffic.

"I know Mars. That's where I'm taking you" he said slowly, still not understanding. Veronica turned her head slowly and looked up at him.

"Logan will be there" she explained. Weevil's eyes hardened at the name. He took her elbow and led her to the wall where they wouldn't be jostled. Veronica put her back up against the wall and sagged there. Weevil leaned next to her on his side, bending his head only slightly to catch her words. His posture stuck a cord in her. Logan used to do the same thing. But because he was taller, he had to bend his head more. And then he would get close enough to whisper into her ear. Veronica straightened quickly. Whatever confusing thought she had had about Weevil were suddenly made clear. He was dangerous but safe at the same time and she would always wonder how a relationship would work between them, but it would never happen. She didn't want him to whisper into her ear or kiss her. She still wanted Logan to be the one who did that.

"You don't have to worry about him Veronica" Weevil intruded on her racing thoughts. "I will take care of you from now on". Veronica caught his hand before it could touch her hair. She lowered it slowly, looking into Weevil's eyes.

"No Eli, you won't" she said it quietly. Weevil stood up then and tried to take a step back. But Veronica still held on to his hand. "You know that I care about you" she started. Weevil shook his head and tried to shake her hand off again. Veronica held on. "But not that wa…"

"Don't!" Weevil interrupted fiercely. "Don't tell me you just want to be friends. Not after last night." He took his free hand and cupped her face with it. Veronica flinched. "I love you Veronica" he whispered brokenly. Veronica gasped and she started crying silently. Weevil saw the answer in her eyes and stepped away from her. She let him go this time. He looked away from her and stared at the wall of lockers across from them. After a minute of listening to her cry he spoke. "I never wanted to make you cry Veronica Mars" he said sadly, then walked away and didn't look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Logan rushed through the halls of the school. He was going to be late for chemistry! He had only taken the class to be closer to Veronica, and it would give him a good opportunity to watch her. But if he was late then he would miss some of that precious time. He had woken up with a massive hang over and a broken heart and hadn't made it to his first class. But that didn't bother him. But he knew that Weevil had English with Veronica today and didn't want to lose too much ground. Then he saw Weevil storming towards him with his head down.

"Watch where you're going Navarro" he said before the approaching man bumped into him. Weevil looked up and swore, wiping his eyes. Logan's eyes narrowed at that. "Are you crying?" he asked suspiciously. Weevil slammed him up against the wall without warning. His arm pushed against Logan's windpipe painfully. Logan gasped for air, but still noticed that it _was_ tears on the other man's face.

"Never talk to me again!" Weevil snarled, pushing his face close to Logan's. He pressed his arm hard into Logan's neck before releasing him. Logan fell to the floor wheezing and holding his throat. "And stay away from Veronica" he said while turning to stalk away.

"She's mine" Logan croaked. Weevil spun around again.

"_Yours_?" he sneered. "You should ask _your_ woman who was in her bed last night. _Puta_, Bitch!" He spat out. Logan stared after him as he left. His world had ended. Full stop, over. She had chosen Weevil. Logan pushed himself to his feet slowly and shook his head. No! He didn't care about last night. He only wanted Veronica, nothing else mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have been creating teachers and classes to support my story. They have nothing to do with anything I have seen on the show. My inspiration for Logan's emotions in this chapter came from a Gavin DeGraw song called 'just friends'. Thank you for all the great reviews, it really gets me pumped to write more. Please write more, and don't be afraid to criticize if you feel I can improve somewhere.

**CHAPTER 14**

Logan was late to chemistry. There wasn't anything he could do about it, considering that Vice Principal Clemmons had found him wheezing in the hall and had forced him to go see the nurse. After ten minutes of the nurse saying there wasn't anything she could do and Clemmons trying to get answers, Logan had gotten out of there. He got a note though, so he didn't have to worry about the chemistry teacher getting pissed. And Mr. Garber did tend to get pissed. That fact was proved when Logan walked in. But it wasn't Logan that was in trouble, it was Veronica.

"… and considering the fact that you have asked me for a letter of recommendation for a scholarship, I am surprised that you would be so lax in your punctuality" Mr. Garber was practically yelling at Veronica as she stood in front of the class. His back was turned so he hadn't seen Logan arrive. "And not even an excuse!"

"Mr. Garber?" Logan rasped out, his voice still raw. The teacher turned at the interruption. "She does have an excuse" Logan continued, holding out the tardy slip Clemmons had given him. Veronica gaped at him in shock. "She was helping me." Garber grabbed the sheet from Logan's hands and frowned.

"The name Mars does not appear to be present on this" he said, calming down.

"Mr. Clemmons didn't see her sir." Logan rasped. "I was on my way to the nurses when he saw me."

"Echolls, do not waste my time! Explain it to me at once" Garber said, his voice rising again. Veronica glanced back and forth between the two, not knowing what was going on.

"Didn't Veronica tell you? Someone um… accidentally hit me in the neck and she stayed with me until I could go to the nurse's office on my own. She rushed to class as soon as I was alright." He finished. Garber looked suspicious.

"Accidentally?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell this to me Veronica?" he asked, turning to Veronica and gentling his voice.

"I…I didn't think it was a good excuse" she stuttered. Garber chuckled indulgently, waving his hand towards a lab table.

"Since you two were both late, you missed partnering up. You will work together for this experiment. Here are the instructions" he said, handing over a sheet to Logan. "You are lucky to have her as a partner Echolls." He said and looked back at the rest of the class. "You should all be working!" he said sternly to the students who were still watching the show.

Veronica and Logan moved to the corner that Garber had pointed out and sat. They began setting up for there work silently.

"Thank you Logan" she whispered, not looking at him. He smiled. This was better than he had thought it would be. Not only could he watch her, he would be able to talk to her, and maybe even touch her.

"No problem" he rasped. Veronica looked up at him then, frowning.

"What_ did_ happen to your throat?" she asked. Logan laughed, and then grasped at his throat as the pain hit him. Veronica murmured soothing words at him as his eyes watered. She stroked his back gently. "Logan, baby, what happened to you?" she asked softly. Logan's heart squeezed at the gentle tone and the endearment she had used. His eyes flickered to where Garber stood, but the teacher had his back turned and was busy helping another team.

"You don't want to know Ronnie" he whispered back to her. Her hand stopped rubbing his back and she withdrew from him. Logan swore under his breath. "I'll tell you at lunch, ok?" he said, noticing that Garber was moving in their direction. Veronica nodded and they got to work.

Lunch arrived slowly. Veronica caught herself glancing at the clock all morning. As the bell rang for lunch she jumped up quickly and left her history class. She was the first out and made it through the hallways quickly to her locker. Logan showed up only seconds later. He was slightly out of breath having to practically run to reach her so quickly.

"Come on" he said to her, leading her outside with his hand at the small of her back. Logan's plan was simple; get her to his car before anyone could stop them. If Weevil or even Duncan saw them, there would be trouble. "We'll go to a drive-through somewhere for lunch. My treat" he smiled down at her. Veronica was confused, but she followed him. When they reached his X-Terra he opened the passenger door for her. She smiled shyly up at him. Jumping into the driver's seat he drove out of the parking lot fast. It wasn't until they had made it out that he relaxed. "I was afraid that if Weevil saw me with you he would finish the job" he said lightly. Veronica's face fell.

"He hurt you?" she asked in horror. "Oh god Logan, I'm sorry" she said, already knowing the answer.

"It isn't your fault Ronnie" he said, his voice husky from hearing the concern in hers. "I had it coming for treating you like shit yesterday" he said. Veronica shook her head.

"That isn't why he hurt you Logan" she said. "I…" she sighed and looked out the window. "I broke his heart this morning" she finished softly. Logan's head whipped towards her. So that was why he had been crying, Logan thought to himself.

"Then I_ really_ can't blame him for attacking me" Logan said sardonically. At Veronica's startled look he chuckled quietly, careful of his sore throat. He pulled into the drive-through of a fast-food place then. They made their orders and Logan parked while they ate. When they had finished Logan turned in his seat to look at Veronica.

"Logan, I have something to tell you" she started. Logan raised his hand to stop her.

"No Veronica. Weevil already told me about last night and what… what happened between you two" Logan said, choking as he thought of them together. Veronica looked surprised at his words. "I'm not going to say that I'm not jealous. But I'm not mad at you either." Logan took a deep breath, his eyes shut "All I need for you to do is tell me that you love me and that I'm the one" he finished.

"I love you Logan" Veronica said automatically. Logan's eyes opened then. He touched her cheek lightly and smiled. "You're the one"


End file.
